Soul Reapers' Reunion
by Uki The Great
Summary: Si Undertaker mengadakan acara reuni dengan teman-teman sejawatnya. Sebagai tuan rumah, dia ga boleh kalah kinclong dengan tamunya dong? OCs dan terindikasi abal. Be Ware!


**Rate: T**

**Kontra indikasi: gaje, abal , typhos, Ocs, POSITIF GARING**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**Soul Reapers' Reunion**

By

Poppyholic Uki

…

"Saya sarankan memakai corak pelangi."

"Tapi-"

"Untuk seorang fashion-nista, peti mati dengan corak pelangi itu sangat cocok buat anda."

"Saya ingin peti mati yang elegan!"

"Kalau begitu, peti mati dengan corak pelangi dan sepuhan emas pasti bagus."

"Saya tidak suka corak pelangi!"

"Bagaimana dengan motif bunga-bunga? Bunga Daisy atau Bunga Matahari akan sangat cocok. Kekekekeke..."

Undertaker lalu menyesap teh yang disuguhkan padanya sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Sementara calon pelanggan di depannya memijat kepalannya, sedikit frustasi. Nyonya James, janda kaya raya sudah berumur 67 tahun. Ia merasa ajalnya sudah dekat. Sebagai anggota masyarakat kelas atas di London, ia ingin agar upacara pemakamannya –jika sudah tiba saatnya kelak– berjalan sempurna. Nyonya James tidak ingin kelak upacara pemakamannya berlangsung berantakan, tidak elegan dan tidak berkelas karena kurang persiapan. Oleh karena itu ia memesan peti mati jauh-jauh hari.

Jika ia mendatangi tempat lain, mungkin ia tidak akan pusing dan kesal seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin peti matinya kelak bercorak pelangi? Tidak ada seorangpun penjual peti mati yang akan menwarkan peti mati selain warna hitam di London. Pengecualian untuk Undertaker.

Mahluk tidak jelas ini dengan lantang menyarankan corak pelangi untuk warna peti mati. Tidak cukup dengan pelangi, ia juga memilih motif bunga-bunga. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga mematok harga yang sangat tinggi. Sungguh kurang ajar untuk ukuran seorang penjual peti mati.

Pembicaraan berlangsung alot. Lalu Undertaker memberi waktu 3 hari untuk berpikir pada calon pelanggannya itu. Apakah Nyonya James akan memakai corak bunga Daisy atau corak anak anjing untuk peti matinya kelak. Dan 3 hari kemudian, undertaker akan menagih jawaban dari Nyonya James. Sebenarnya, yang butuh peti mati itu siapa sih?

Undertaker pulang setelah membungkus makanan yang tadinya disuguhkan oleh Nyonya James.

'Buat anak-anak di rumah,' katanya.

Sejak kapan Undertaker punya anak? Padahal semua orang tahu kalau Undertaker adalah seorang bujang lapuk, jomblo apkiran.

Undertaker yang berjalan pulang ke sarangnya, bersiul-siul dan bernyanyi riang. Orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya kejang-kejang lalu tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya ada gelombang magnetik penghancur otak yang sangat dasyat dalam suara nyanyian Undertaker. Lihat saja, burung-burung yang tadinya terbang di angkasa kota London tiba-tiba saja berjatuhan, berguguran dan bergelimpangan di mana-mana. Tewas seketika.

Undertaker memasuki sebuah lorong super sempit diantara dua bangunan yang hanya muat setengah badan, kira-kira hanya bisa dilalui oleh dua ekor kucing kampung. Lorong sempit nan panjang itu berujung pada sebuah jalan di daerah elit kota London. Begitu tiba di ujung lorong, Undertaker telah berganti rupa, ralat, berganti pakaian dengan pakaian mewah nan mahal.

Sungguh sebuah misteri, bagaimana caranya si Undertaker dapat berganti pakaian dalam lorong super sempit itu.

Undertaker melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah restoran perancis nomor satu di kawasan elit itu. Pelayan dengan sigap mengantarkan Undertaker ke mejanya di lantai kedua bangunan restoran, karena Undertaker memilih tempat yang bisa menjaga privasi mereka.

Mereka?

Ya. Undertaker telah membuat janji dengan beberapa kenalannya di restoran mewah itu. Semuanya telah hadir tepat waktu. Sepertinya hanya Undertaker sendiri yang terlambat dari waktu perjanjian.

"Kau terlambat dua jam!" seru seorang pria berambut perak.

"Dasar tukang telat!" timpal seorang wanita.

"Kau ini tidak pernah berubah ya?" komentar pria berambut pirang.

"Padahal senior kan yang mengajak bertemu!" gerutu pemuda berambut hitam.

"Maaf-maaf, ada urusan bisnis yang tidak bisa ditinggal," jawab Undertaker sekenannya.

Kini lengkaplah lima orang itu. Keempat orang itu dulu adalah teman sejawat dan seprofesi Undertaker. Mereka adalah bekas, maksudnya mantan dewa kematian yang telah lama menghilang.

Pria berambut perak, Alexis Bradley –mantan atasan Undertaker di lapangan, meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan memulai percakapan.

"Kau tampak sehat-sehat saja a-"

"Undertaker. Panggil saja begitu, kekekeke..." Perkataan Alexis dipotong oleh Undertaker.

"Ya ampun, kau masih saja menggunakan nama panggilan _jadul_ itu?" komentar Margareth Brier, satu-satunya wanita di sana.

"Aku suka kok, kekekekeke..."

"Hahahaha... Bilang saja kalau kau lupa namamu sendiri," timpal si pirang, Rupert E. Fitchhead.

"Hihihihi bisa jadi," tawa Margareth.

"Kekekekekeke... kalian tahu saja... Kekekeke..."

"Ganti saja senior, norak tahu," kata Hyden Riverdale, si rambut hitam.

"Tappiiiee kamyuu shukka khan...?" goda Undertaker menirukan Grell.

Hyden langsung terbatuk-batuk, teh keluar dari hidungnya.

"Ohokohok..."

"Jorok," komentar Alexis pendek sambil memberi pandangan tajam pada Hyden.

"Kekekekekekeke..."

"Hihihihi..."

"Hmm. Jadi, apa yang kau kerjakan saat ini? Kudengar kau kaya raya sekarang," tanya Margareth.

"Kekekekeke... aku sudah jadi pesulap hebat lho! Trus aku juga punya bisnis properti. Harga tanah sekarang sangat bagus sih! Tapi bisnis kuserahkan pada pegawaiku, soalnya aku sibuk manggung," jawab Undertaker.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya! Pertunjukan sulapku selalu dinanti. Tawaran tampil mengalir seperti Sungai Thames. Para penonton berseru 'Undertaker! Undertaker! Undertaker!' uuhh nikmat sekali..."

"Hebat sekali."

"Kekekeke... Maaf, bukan maksud untuk sombong, sekarang ini aku termasuk selebritas papan atas. Bagaimana denganmu, Ruppert?" Jelas, ia memang bermaksud menyombongkan diri.

"Aku? Tidak ada yang hebat kok. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di Amerika, aku menekuni seni lukis. Kemarin salah satu karyaku dicap sebagai harta karun nasional. Yah... harga sebuah lukisanku seharga 100 kilogram emas. Hahahaha... aku sendiri benar-benar tidak menyangka," jawab Ruppert dengan bangga.

"Kau sendiri, Margareth?"

"Cita-citaku sebagai penulis akhirnya tercapai. Karyaku jadi _bestseller_ di dunia!"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak pernah membaca namamu," komentar Ruppert.

"Tentu saja aku memakai nama samaran! Kalian tahu 'Tulalit Saga', 'Hurry Potter!', atau 'Dewi Wears Prada'?"

"Jangan-jangan..." gumam Hyden.

"Yup! Saat ini kalian sedang bertemu pengarangnya!" ujar Margareth, percaya diri tingkat dewa.

"Hebaaat..." Undertaker terkagum-kagum.

"Berarti cuma aku saja yang masih bertahan ya," ujar Alexis kalem.

"Oh benarkah?"

"Sekarang aku jadi ketua dewan penasihat dewa kematian." Dengan nada suara yang berwibawa.

"Bukannya kau ditawari untuk jadi ketua umum?" tanya Ruppert.

"Kutolak. Biar saja mereka yang muda-muda maju ke depan. Sebagai senior, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang."

"Sayang sekali, senior."

"Tipikal Alexis sekali, kekkekekeke..."

"Padahal kalau kau mau jadi ketua umum, pasti akan kudukung," kata Margareth.

"Kalau aku sih, kalau tidak ada wanita-wanita di sampingku, aku tidak mau hahahahaha..."

"Penyakit 'suka wanita'mu belum sembuh juga ya."

"Itu lebih baik dari penyakit 'suka pria' tahu!"

"Kalau kau, Junior?" tanya Alexis.

"Yah... aku sih biasa saja. Cuma memiliki dua pabrik anggur di Perancis, lima pabrik susu di Spanyol, satu pabrik karpet di Mesir, tiga pabrik pengolahan kaviar di Balkan, empat pabrik pengolahan tuna di Swedia, satu pabrik pengalengan kepiting di Rusia, dua pabrik tas di Italia dan satu pabrik jam di Swiss, " ungkap Hyden.

"Itu sangat hebat! Banget malah!"

"Biasa saja kok," Hyden merendah.

Mereka berlima terus berbincang sampai para pelayan membawakan menu andalan mereka. Ayam bakar, kepiting saus padang, dendeng balado, sop iga sapi, kari kambing, gulai tunjang, rendang, sayur nangko, ayam cabe ijo, tongkol asam padeh, daun singkong rebus, dan lain-lain. Tidak lupa lalap tomat dan kubis. Ini restoran masakan perancis atau restoran padang?

Hingga lebih dari setengah hari mereka habiskan di sana. Maklum saja, selama ini mereka hanya berinteraksi lewat sosial media seperti Twister, Beri-beri _messanger_, Epbe, dan Instalgaram. Mereka bercerita, berbagi berita dan bersenda gurau. Sungguh mantan dewa-dewa kematian yang akrab. Pada saat akan membayar tagihan, semua berebut untuk membayar.

"Aku saja, secara aku ini mantan atasan kalian," kata Alexis.

"Biar aku saja, senior. Hitung-hitung buat perayaan peletakan batu pertama pabrik mesinku di Jerman," kata Hyden.

"Hei! Sekarang jamannya emansipasi wanita! Biar aku saja yang bayar semuanya!" seru Margareth.

"Duh duh Margareth... Biar begini-begini juga, aku ini seorang _gentleman_. Aku saja yang bayar, mumpung aku ke London," tawar Ruppert.

"Aku saja!" Alexis bersikukuh.

"Kekekekekeke... Maaf ya Alexis, sebagai tuan rumah akulah yang akan membayar semua tagihan!"

"Tahan uangmu Undertaker! Biarkan aku yang membayar!"

"Enak saja!" Undertaker serius.

"Biar aku saja! Kalian belum pernah lihat uang dollar Amerika yang asli kan?" kata Ruppert.

"Biar aku saja senior. Yang junior harus menghormati yang lebih senior kan?"

"Heh Hyden! Atasan lebih berhak mentraktir anak buahnya!"

Mereka terus bersitegang. Para pengunjung lain yang ingin membayar terpaksa antri hingga satu jam lebih. Pembicaraan di depan kasir yang sangat alot ini akhirnya dapat diselesaikan oleh manajer restoran, dengan cara membagi lima tagihan itu secara adil.

Sebelum berpisah, mereka berlima saling berpelukan sambil berurai air mata. Tak lupa saling melemparkan _kiss-bye_ dan melambaikan tangan, sebelum menuju lima arah yang berbeda. Wujud sesungguhnya masing-masing dari mereka pun terungkap.

Undertaker kembali melewati lorong super sempit nan panjang itu dan kembali memakai pakaiannya yang biasa.

"Hiiiieee... Biar sudah dibagi lima, tetap saja menguras habis hartaku... Hiks... Hiks... Besok aku makan apa?" ia meratapi kantong uangnya.

_Undertaker, mantan dewa kematian. _

_Pekerjaan saat ini, penjual peti mati dan tukang gali kubur_.

Ruppert menuju pelabuhan dengan pakaian kumuh. Mencoba masuk ke dalam sebuah drum bekas untuk menyelundup pulang ke Amerika. Menyedihkan sekali.

_Rupert E. Fitchhead, mantan dewa kematian. _

_Pekerjaan saat ini, usaha barang loak yang tidak laku_.

Hyden menuju stasiun untuk membeli karcis berdiri tujuan Glasgow. Ia meratapi dompetnya yang berdarah-darah.

"Tabah ya, Penny-san..."

_Hyden Riverdale, mantan dewa kematian. _

_Pekerjaan saat ini, pemerah susu sapi_.

Margareth mengembalikan pakaian ke sebuah toko baju. Ia keluar dengan pakaian sederhana dan berjalan kaki hingga mendapat tumpangan gratis.

"Terpaksa mesti kasbon dulu nih," ujarnya.

_Margareth Brier, mantan dewa kematian. _

_Pekerjaan saat ini, juru ketik di kantor desa._

Sementara itu, Alexis yang telah kembali dari London segera mengganti pakaian dan langsung kembali bekerja di kantornya. Benar-benar pegawai yang memiliki jiwa pengabdian yang tinggi.

_Alexis Bradley, mantan dewa kematian._

_Pekerjaan saat ini, penjaga konter barang tertinggal di kantor asosiasi dewa kematian._

Kepalsuan yang mereka tampakkan pada reuni itu hilanglah sudah. Kembali menjalani kehidupan masing-masing yang sesungguhnya, meski di sosial media mereka masih memelihara kepalsuan tersebut. Sungguh melelahkan. Benar-benar reuni yang menjadi ajang gengsi bagi kelimanya.

**Tamat**

…

Fic abal yang dibuat saat WB... lumayan buat terapi pemulihan, meski ga terlalu ampuh... Mengenai Ocs:

~Alexis Bradley: tsundere rambut perak. Kalo mo ngebayangin, bayangkan saja Kunimitsu Tezuka (Prince Of Tennis)

~Rupert E. Fitchhead: playboy rambut pirang. partner in crime nya Undertaker. Kalo mo ngebayangin, bayangkan saja Curtis (Recipe For Getrude)

~Margareth Brier: Bisa pake Anna Kyouyama (Shaman King) buat gambarannya.

~Hyden Riverdale: Korban n mangsa empuk kejahilan Undertaker. Bayangkan saja Zero (Vampire Knight) tapi rambutnya hitam

**RnR **m(_ _)m


End file.
